Lonely
by Miu Aka-Lover
Summary: Envy kesepian? gimana yah?


"**AKU IRI!"**

Suatu hari…

"Mbak (Lust)! Mao kemana?" tanya Envy saat melihat Lust di teras dan menghampirinya.

"ini ngajak si Gendut (Gluttony) belanja stok makanan" ucap Lust.

"aye ikut yak?" tanya Envy.

"jangan lw di sini aje!" tukas Lust.

"yaah" keluh Envy. Lalu ia ke ruang tengah dan melihat si Greed.

"Mas (greed)! Baca apaan tuh?" tanya Envy saat ia melihat Greed yang sedang membaca di ruang tengah. Lalu Envy membaca judul buku tersebut. "buku '1000 cara menggaet cewek' buseeeeeeet dah ! Lu baca buku beginian?".

"biar (.) !" seru Greed.

"dasar ngga laku" batin Envy.

"eh bocah (Pride)! Sini lo!" teriak Greed memanggil Selim yang kebetulan sedang lewat ruang tengah.

"ada paan mas?" tanya Selim menghampiri.

"buru ikut gua!" omel Greed lalu menarik Selim dan pergi.

"pasti dia mao praktekkin ntu buku" pikir Envy, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ia sendirian di ruang tengah. Ia pun langsung ke atas dan menghampiri Wrath dan Sloth.

"…." Envy bingung ingin bicara apa pada si kakek (Wrath) dan si kebo (Sloth). Lalu Envy pergi lagi ke teras dan duduk di bangku."kayaknya semua lagi pada sibuk ya? Kenapa ngga ada yang ajak aku?"

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Alphonse! Edward! Main Yuuuuuk~" teriak Envy dari depan pintu rumah Ed & Al.

"iyaa…" teriak Al dari dalam, dan membukakan pintu untuk Envy.

"ada apa? Tumben datang kesini?" tanya Alphonse.

"ngga ada apa2... aku bete aja dirumah.." balas Envy.

"oooh… masuk2..! Aku sama kakak juga lagi senggang ni !" ucap Al mempersilahkan, lalu Envy masuk dengan santainya dan menghampiri Ed yang sedang makan.

"ngapain kesini lw?" tanya Ed.

"ngga ada gw nganggur.. Orang rumah gua pada sibuk semua…" ucap Envy.

"ooh… kalo lagi nganggur, mendingan beresin kamar gua tuh!" perintah Ed.

"ENAK AJE!" omel Envy lalu mengGEPLAK kepala Ed.

"wah.. Lu berani ya ama gua… belom tau die kalo gua ngamuk bakal gimana…" ancam Ed menghentikan makan nya

"bodo ! Sini lo kalo berani 'KACANG KUNTET SUPER CEBOL' !" balas Envy. Mereka berdua pun bertengkar saling pukul, saling jambak, saling cubit, saling tonjok, dan saling2 yang lain. Al hanya menonton pertengkaran tersebut.

"Ed! Al! kalian ada di rumah enggak?" teriak Winry dari luar rumah.

"eh, May sama Winry, ada apa?" tanya Al saat ia selesai membukakan pintu.

"itu lho ! Kemarin kan kita udah janji… mau ke situ..!" ucap May seraya menutupi suatu hal.

"eh, oh iya…" sadar Al. "kakak jadi pergi enggak?"

"kemane?" tanya Ed saat ia dan Envy saling cekik.

"itu lho! Yang kemaren kita omongin!" ucap Al.

"ooohhh iya2! Jadi2!" ucap Ed lalu melepas cekikannya lalu menghampiri Winry dan mereka berbisik akan sesuatu.

"mao kemana?" bingung Envy.

"R.H.S. keluar lu! Ni rumah mao di kunci!" omel Ed. Envy pun mengikuti kata2 Ed.

"JANGAN NGIKUT LOE !" ancam Ed.

"Iye2.." pelan Envy lalu ia pun memasang _Headset_ untuk mendegarkan lagu di _Ipod _nya dan pergi tanpa tahu tujuannya, ia masih memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi "kenapa? Kenapa semua pergi? Bahkan sampai Al dan Ed pun menjauhiku! Apa salahku? Aku kan ingin bersama mereka ! Tertawa dan bermain bersama! Aku… aku… **AKU IRI ! **Aku iri pada mereka semua! Apa aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak mempunyai teman? Aku benci ! Muak dengan keadaan ini! Aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini! Seharusnya aku pergi kesuatu tempat dimana semua orang tidak mengenaliku!". lalu Envy terduduk di sebuah ladang rumput di taman yang di depannya ada kolam, ia melihati bayangan dirinya di kolam itu, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata, lalu ia duduk kembali sambil memeluk salah satu kakinya dan menutupi sedikit wajahnya dengan tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari Ia terduduk disana berjam-jam hingga malam tiba.

"hei kamu Envy kan?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Envy pun membalikkan badannya.

"ooh.. Sipit (Ling) ngapain kao keluyuran malem2 gini?" tanya Envy.

"ngga… kebetulan aja ada perlu lewat sini… lo sendiri?" tanya Ling balik.

"hngg… cuma pengen nyari angin doang…" ucap Envy berbohong.

"hm… nyari angin.. Cepet pulang sana! Ntar masuk angin lo !" perintah Ling. Envy pun meninggalkan Ling tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi, lalu ia menuju pulang ke rumah, saat ia membuka pintu rumah…

"JDER ! JDER !" sura petasan.

"ENVY ! TANJOUBI OMEDETO !" seru semua orang yang ada di dalam rumahnya.

"eeh?"

**-end-**


End file.
